1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fertilizer dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new fertilizer dispenser which is mountable on an all-terrain vehicle for easy dispensing of a fertilizer in a garden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fertilizer, seed and other dispensers are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,530 describes a device for dispensing seeds in multiple rows. Another type of fertilizer dispenser is U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,959 having a plurality of sprayers for dispensing fluids.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is mountable to an all-terrain vehicle.